List of Glitches
This is a list of glitches that have been or have not been fixed. These glitches can work to your own advantage during gameplay if executed correctly. Unpatched Common: Backwards Long Horsejumping / Cowboy Rocket / SpaceX tactic (Any horse map with anything that can serve as a vertical obstacle) That glitch is relatively easy to make occur, but you're likely to die. It is best to execute it in the middle of the map to flee from the battlefield, although it takes some time to master or reproduce. This glitch exploits the fact horses are glitchy and can accelerate you when you stand on or touch them; when you block them in position onto an obstacle (a tree, a wall, ...) , it will glitch them so they cannot turn or move , and their physics will become even worse. Once done, you shall try to unstuck the horse (by pushing under it's throat on it's chest) . If the horse moves and gets unstuck, try to make it stuck once more until it works! Eventually, you will be thrown at a decent speed away from the battlefield, doing a hop like recent space exploration firm SpaceX's ship, Starhopper . Hitting an invisible wall or going too high (?) is likely to cause your death , potentially from friction heating or lack of oxygen, so be careful. Backs to the Wall Last Stand (Any urban map) Ever since the update that removed wall killing, you could block and stand with your back to a corner and any melee attacks will be blocked. The only way to defeat the player blocking is to shoot them or if you find an opportunity to hit them at least 3 times with a melee weapon. It's extremely difficult as almost everyone engaging the exploiter will use melee attacks, usually to no avail, and the gunner meant to remove the exploiter will have their shots be blocked by their allies. Epic cavalry POV Simply as a cavalry, crouch and then mount horse, the camera angle will be from your torso which will reduce surrounding vision but focus nearby, making it easier to hit enemies with your sword/lance. To undo this glitch simply crouch and uncrouch. Aggressive Rammers This glitch occurs when the sword scripts override the rammer scripts for whatever reason, making the rammer behave like a sword dealing 0 damage. However, it is still possible to use the rammer normally. Bridge-Hiding (Riverside Encampment) This glitch is performed by going to one of the bridges, next go into the water and finally slide underneath the bridge. You are able to hide under the bridge all without drowning, however due to the area being underwater, you are still exposed to enemy fire. Box-Hiding (Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte, and Spanish Farmstead) Some maps have boxes. The way to perform this glitch is to be a sapper, build to the top of the boxes with stakes and chevaux, and finally go to the side where the boxes touch the wall and slip through the crack. You are able to hide and not be killed unless someone else also performs the glitch. Another way to perform this glitch is to corner bug a box which will bring you above the box. With practice, you can ascend 4 boxes in under 10 seconds. Flinging Occasionally, when your horse is killed while you are on it or if a horse dies and falls on you, you can be flung at an extremely fast speed, killing you. This glitch is very annoying and luckily, is rare. Stuck Horse If you ram a horse into a wall, they won't be able to turn and consequently, will be stuck. Cavalry Sabre If the player dismounts their cavalry with the sabre equipped and in any striking position, the user won't be able to attack. The way to fix it is if you have another item in your inventory, such as a bugle, lance, or musketoon or getting on a horse and dismounting again. Santa Claus First, you will need a horse. Preferably spawn as a dragoon for its quick turning speed. Ride to the edge of the map, where you find an invisible barrier. Move parallel to the wall, and your house will start to elevate. Keep doing this until you have reached a high point of the map. Your enemies will find it difficult to shoot you because of your speed and distance -- but they won't need to; your sword would have no use. -- ignore the instruction above, we use musketoons and mow down mortals. Careful though, as going to the edges will cause you to fall out the map, causing you to die. Horse Boosting (Cavalry Maps) When executing horse boosting, an infantry will deliberately maneuver himself to be directly in front of an oncoming (friendly) cavalryman, and when executed properly, the player will be able to gain speeds directly proportional to the cavalryman. When used by more experienced players and in larger numbers, this in effect would allow for halving times necessary for reaching key positions on maps such as Farmland, or La Rothieres Field. Cavalry Reserves (Cavalry Map) When a cavalry players spawn in as soon as they reset as long as it's in spawn time, the players will die and respawn but the horse will stay. If this glitch is used effectively a lancer can use a hussar horse to one hit kill players or horses. 3 horses can be consistently spawned in the 5 seconds you recieve. You can position these horses to make a base for yourself. Unpatched Rare: Unswitchable weapons/Non Interactable doors There is a glitch whereby random chance (usually on the first round of a new map rotation) you will be unable to switch weapons or interact with doors. The effect ends on death. The Slow Rammer Reload Ramming Speed Glitch This glitch happens at random but it can affect any unit that has a firearm. The glitch affects the "Ramming" part of the reloading animation (The ramming part is where you insert the cap at the barrel's tip then have to use a rod to slide the bullet/cap down the barrel) When you begin the "Ramming" animation of the whole reload script, the ramming speed will be dramatically slow when ramming down into the barrel, but then the speed resumes to normal when you pull the ramming rod out of the barrel. This glitch can happen at random and even musicians' reload buffs can't help fix this. * Note: Riflemen have this normally, as it is intended for their "Ramming" section of the reload to be the slowest. So do not freak out if this happens and you're a rifleman. Sunk Horse While riding your horse, it may get sunk halfway in the ground, making you vulnerable to enemies. This can occur only in Frozen Forest's hilltop ruins. Odd Dragoon Glitch Rarely, when as dragoon, you can shoot your gun without pouring powder into it. However, the gun still needs to have the bullet reloaded into the barrel. This glitch makes the musketoon reload faster than an officer's pistol. Mounted Infantry/ Double Dragooning/ Riding Shotgun Revival This exploit still exists , but, even though it already was difficult to execute, it became even harder. You have to get a cavalry (preferably a dragoon) and climb it up the way you want to (i.e. Climbing in front of the horse or the backside, Or via sapper's building) then you have to position yourself on the edge of the saddle so you won't get ragdolled. It seems to work better with a lancer, or on a dragoon (due to the speed of the horse). To consistently stay on the horse, you must go in third-person mode until you want to fire in which you should ask the mount to not turn. Tree Climbing'' ' The exploit where you can climb a tree, Most of the time the game will try to rag-doll you however with a sapper you can bypass it by building a Large Chevaux and climbing on it while holding space. You can get up the tree however, the game would still try to rag-doll you so what you must do is hold space OR build something like a sandbag or a Small Chevaux to stand on so it doesn't rag-doll you. '''Siamese Twins Though rare, two players can spawn conjoined at the arm, allowing one player to move while aiming. The other player will act as an arm. It is extremely rare but it is the funniest glitch since the removal of the Jiggling Dead. This glitch is now even rarer due to the consistent updates. Sword Sniper Sometimes if you take out your sword, you can hit the enemy without your weapon touching. (More than likely just lag) Surrendered Fighters When someone surrenders there is a glitch which the surrenderer can still use their weapons and they have to be killed. Ghost Player '' This is a very rare glitch where a person or people will appear to be on the spectator's team even though they are alive and on one of the teams. A branch off of this glitch is the player can also appear to be on the team they are not on (ex. a Warsaw soldier but with a name appearing to be Russian). ''Team Wipeout '' This is a very rare which where every member of a team is dead. They are all not allowed to equip anything while they are dead. The other team instantly wins automatically since the other team is dead. The only ways to fix this glitch is to make everyone in every team become a spectator so that both teams reset, just wait until the map changes or the glitch sometimes fixes itself. ''Mutiny/One Man Army '' Sometimes, when starting a new map, everyone in the server will be put onto the French team except for one person. This glitch usually occurs when the map switches and they were put onto the previous enemy team. (Example: '''Austria vs Bavaria switches to France vs Austria). ''Amputee '' The affected person will lack their arms and legs, and unable to switch weapons. (However, in most cases, this is achieved by using a cheat or exploit to remove one's limbs) Poof 2.png Proof.jpg ''Upside-down clipping horse '' There have been sightings of horse legs coming out of the ground (most commonly found near the ruins of a house located in the middle of the Frozen Forest map). This can occur if the horse is alive or not. If you somehow manage to stay alive when on the horse when it does this it keeps the game running until clock is done, can stalemate ANY game. Very funny to watch the rider fling himself down at the end of match or hang upside down by surrendering. The horse can be killed by building stakes on the legs. '''''Rammer Bummer This glitch has been widely known due to the player glitching their rammer. You aren't capable of fixing it, but you are capable of preventing it. To prevent a broken rammer, you must not rush pressing the rammer tool when you're putting the ammo. It is recommended to wait at least 1 second AFTER the ammo tool is gone. Impossible reach Players usually experience this glitch while in melee combat (combat using hand axes, sabres, lances, bayonets etc.) All you have to do is basically spam left strike many, many times. So far, it seems like this glitch will never be patched, but MAYBE it will be patched, so to do this glitch in a nutshell, SPAM LEFT STRIKE AND HOPE IT DOES THE IMPOSSIBLE REACH. Negative Votes Sometimes, when voting for a map, the votes a map receives become a negative number, achieved by usually spamming votes. White Laser Bullet If you die while you shoot, the bullet will float in midair. It will disappear after a while. Super Sap VERY RARE event that makes saps build and debuild points 2 instead of 1. Turns back to 1 if shovel or axe is used for the rest of the match. The cause of this bug is most likely due to the client not being properly synced and if you switch from axe to hammer, the damage values could bug. Patched: Dirt Camping (Note: Please do not actually try this as it will ruin the gameplay of the round and make other players hate you! Even though it is up to you to decide whether or not you wish to do this glitch.) It requires a sapper to glitch the system and start the dirt pile higher than it should be. This happens because the dirt is the same material as the tent. This makes it very hard to take down the structure because not only does the enemy team might not have a sapper; if they do have one, they probably don't know how to switch to dig, plus It is really irritating as the sapper can just build everything back up. Unfortunately, this glitch is not so difficult to do for a pro and it's a common for it to happen in camp maps but for newer players it's difficult to do as you have to line up the dirt just right. The only ways the dirt would go down is by pressing X'' while holding shovel and digging (this will allow you to lower and remove dirt), if either several of the enemies fire their guns simultaneously while one or two of them get near the tent once accessible, or if the enemy has an artilleryman and they fire roundshot at the pile. If you are willing to glitch however, a much simpler way to enter the tent is to perform the /e dance2 clipping bug. Do this bug at the back of the tent and you can easily enter the tent. SapperDirtGlitch.png SapperDirtGlitch2.png 'Unstable/Teleporting Horse (Cavalry Map) ~Patched' After getting out of your horse sometimes your horse will keep moving away from you and teleport to its previous position making it hard to get on again or take cover. This can be caused if you dismount your horse while you are still moving. ''It has been recently fixed on 10/29/2019. Paralyzed Arms / Use the Force ~Patched The Players arm will not be used for anything, this is due to a ROBLOX update breaking the script. You will just float the weapons with your arms and your arms will stay locked on to your body straight it can be annoying due to it blocking aim sometimes. The Untouchables Glitch (Hougoumont) ~Patched There is a stair that has an opening which can be entered and, combined with a sapper, will allow the people inside to last the round with the update which removed wall killing. The only way to win the battle is if they fall under the world, or leave the area, thus exposing them to attack. The glitching sapper is to be expected to repair the constructs protecting him from being destroyed so attacking the glitching party will prove difficult. It is usually considered camping. To do this glitch you need to walk into the desired staircase (as there are 3 in Hougoumont) and look down. This is the easiest to do in 1st person. By looking down your character hitbox is lowered; allowing you to slip under the staircase. * Note: Best done alone as Officer, so you can move and shoot anyone trying to get under as well. Doing this with a teammate will prove difficult- for if they die your only way out is blocked. * Another Note: The Hidden Blade's glitch can actually work to hit opponents in the corner. Though you may not believe it, it can actually happen once you have experience with The Untouchables glitch and you have to possibly find a user that knows the Hidden Blade glitch to hit you. It may take very long before they finally hit you. Track-and-Field Artillery (Any cannon map) ~Patched If you have the artillery class and you attempt to do this glitch (with instructions below), then the cannon will not move as you want to another spot, but rather glitch into an easy 360 degree aiming with shift lock/first-person and/or glitch the cannon to flip sideways. To fix a sideways cannon, just repeat the glitch until the cannon causes itself to flip back and into its original spot. OLD VERSION OF GLITCH: If you have the artillery class, you are able to abuse the game by actually moving the cannon and going faster than walking, sometimes faster than a horse. In order to exploit this, you need to do the following steps: Be in 3rd person WITHOUT shift lock. (Press shift while in 3rd person to toggle shift lock, you want it so that moving your camera will not move your person.) Equip and slash with your sword, any type of slash will do. Right after slashing you need to walk into the cannon- if you walk into the cannon after the slash it will not work, you need to walk into the cannon in the middle of a swing. Right after jumping on the cannon you need to then press shift to unlock your shift lock. Do this AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. I wait about a half second before pressing shift. Too early and it won't work, too late and it won't work either. This is tricky to do at first because of timing and speed, but after practice it's easy. Once you complete this you can instantly tell if you succeeded because moving the mouse (in shift lock) will move the cannon sideways you can then fire, but be careful to not stray very far from where you started so you can reload. Also, this works brilliantly with the Shielding Glitch. * Note: Will move you backward from the original aiming position, if you want to move forward, then turn cannon around and glitch. If not then you will go back and clip through map wall- hitting the kill zone. DO NOT move the cannon with you too far, or else you may hit buildings, upon collision with an object there is a chance you will fall under the map (killing you). Hidden Blade ~Patched(?) On every map with walls, you could use melee through walls. Simply get any melee weapon and attack the enemy through the wall and they will take damage. It has since been removed. However, that created problems as with Hougoumont's Untouchables glitch as the glitchers could no longer be removed from the area. * Note: The glitch is actually still possible against The Untouchables glitch. It's very rare to find a user who will keep spamming their melee against you through the wall and actually hit you. The Jiggling Dead ~Patched Sometimes when the player is killed, they will have one leg behind and one leg in front while the head and body stand. The corpse will then turn in circles and bounce around the ground erratically. It's been hailed as one of the more funnier glitches of the game. It has recently been fixed. Mounted Infantry/ Double Dragooning/ Riding Shotgun (All cavalry maps) ~Patched This is mostly just an exploit, not a glitch. Anyway, for this, you'll need any ranker and any cavalry. Then the ranker climbs up the horse by walking up its front legs and shoulder. While moving, standing anywhere on the horse will make you fall, but when ready to fire (both ready and aimed) AND while on the rider's head/horse's head, you will be most likely kept still. DO NOT crouch on the cavalry user. DO NOT also stand on the back of the cavalry user. Out of all the glitches/exploits, this is possibly the most legitimate, as it can be very useful in the right circumstances and tactics. David Blaine's Mud Pies (Cav maps) ~Patched First, be a sapper, find a horse and kill it with stakes, if that's what you like. Since the saddle is made out of (black) grass and the shovel accepts every material that is made out of grass, you can make a floating dirt sandwich that can be lifted even more. Also, this is a semi version of the tower-building glitch. This also works for hats that have a grass texture, such as Nassau's certain regiment hats. Germaphobe Repellent (All Artillery/Cav maps) ~Patched Go artillery or cavalry and equip the sword. Hold right click and walk into a mount (such as a cannon or a horse), but do not let go of right click. Jump off of the mount and keep holding right click. You can now slash and block at the same time- as long as you don't let go of right click. You can still be shot. * Note: If you hold block, and press the chat button at the time you're still holding block, then let go of the block button while you're in the chat position, and then exit chat or press Enter. It can create the Shielding Glitch without holding right click. (This may not work 100% of the time.) The Caste and the Imperialist: Toulon Drift Cav Handling ~Patched Same as Track and Field Artillery, but with cavalry. Pick any cavalry class. Once you spawn, get off your horse. Swing your sword, and in the middle of the swing, get on your horse. It may take a few tries. The glitch lets you strafe using the movement buttons A and D to direct your horse. You may turn the horse with your mouse with shift lock or first person.' ' Grassy Invincibility ~Patched If you stay in the grass on the map La Haye Sainte, you won't be able to be killed. Invisible-Rifle aim/walk ~Patched Whilst being a rifleman, with careful timing; some players have been able to glitch the animation and walk with the rifle aimed but keep it in it's usual walking appearance, this is both lethal and difficult to do. Window Glitching ~Patched A possible game-changing glitch that was patched. Basically what you would do is shift lock and walk arm first into a window (ANY WINDOW). If you tried hard enough you could no-clip through the window and into buildings. If executed properly, one man could wipe out an entire team. It is useful if you are a sapper and fortified a house, and when the enemy finally gets to your last defense you could run away from the house. Patched because it gave players such an advantage it could change the tide of the battle. Opaque Windows ~ Patched There is a texture glitch where the windows are opaque and you can't see through them (this applies to some windows but not all windows are like this). Barn owner ~Patched This is an exploit where a player can enter the closed barn on Farmlands by using the "Mad Games" glitch. Rigamorits/Portable Cover ~Patched After a player dies, the body will stand upright instead of falling to the ground. Many experienced players know to exploit this glitch in order to evade enemy fire. Dragoon glitch (All cavalry maps) ~Patched Be a dragoon, jump off your horse, aim and cock your musketoon, and finally crouch. Now the player is able to walk while aiming or firing the gun. Backward Tools ~Patched This used to happen EVERY SINGLE TIME '''whenever you switch tools.They show up backwards and work as if they were backwards. Ex. A musket backwards would shoot backwards. This makes shooting extremely difficult if you have already switched to another tool. It also makes melee a pain. This can be fixed when respawned into the next round. The only way to conquer this is to not switch tools if you have a musket with a bayonet, press X to use it, and B. Wait for respawn and not make the same mistake '''Not Spawning At Wooded Crest When spawning At Wooded Crest, sometimes you may not spawn but mostly it only happens to one team (Austrian Empire). Same map voting when the game map you played on is in the voting menu can be annoying if same map is voted for again very rare Category:Browse Category:Extra